Only Temporary
by MissMandS
Summary: Midna promised him that she would see him later. And now each morning he stands waiting for her, wondering if today will be the day the twilight covers Hyrule once more. Until then he keeps promising himself this is only temporary. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Temporary

So I got this idea in my head after I thought about the ending of the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess ending. This ones kinda dark. I got the idea in my head and had to write this. Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Maybe today will be the day he thinks as he rises from bed. Link moves to the window, gazing out over Hyrule with a hopeful look while a few feet away, his princess, Zelda slumbers after a long night of love making. He would never admit it to her; not even as she lies beneath him at his mercy, writhing and begging. Not even then would he admit, as he thrusts deeper; the sound of flesh smacking flesh and moans filling the room that it is not her he desires. True, Zelda was beautiful. An elegant, regal woman: sky blue eyes and long, graceful braids always hanging by her face. Yes, she is every bit the princess Hyrule deserves and desires. Yet, she is not the princess he desires.

* * *

No, he will not cry. He refuses to cry, clenching his fists and allowing his nails to dig into the flesh of his palms. Somewhere deep inside him, a wolf cries mournfully; begging for release, begging for the little Imp it used to despise. No, Link will never admit it but the princess he desires; craves to have writhing and begging beneath his a forbidden creature. Hair orange as a sunset with red, almost crimson eyes that could make the toughest knight quake in his boots; she's hidden away in Twilight. The very idea of his flesh smacking hers as he thrusts deeper; their moans mingling together until their bodies are melding today, soaked with sweat makes an animalistic growl rip from deep within his chest. In the deep, dark, hidden place the wolf howls once more. But this time it's filled with lust, want, and demand. But as the sun rises, giving way to a beautiful day, the wolf's howl is shattered with an angry growl. From behind him comes the quiet stirring of Zelda as she awakens. Link turns sharply, striding towards the bed. He claims her lips in a rough, bruising kiss as he climbs atop her. As she moans beneath him, the wolf begins pacing, whining with anger. Link silences him with a reminder, his nails digging into the soft skin of Zelda, eliciting a gasp as he growls. She said I see you later, he reminds the wolf. This is only temporary he promises himself. Only temporary he promises as the sun breaks through the clouds, filling the room with morning light.


	2. The Change

Zelda notices in the bath as her servants bustle in and out; bringing in oils, scented perfumes and soaps for her. Her fingers ghost over the tops of her small, perky breasts as she sinks into the hot water with a hiss.

"Are you okay, Princess Zelda?" A small, meek voice asks from behind her. Zelda turns her head, giving a small, curt nod. The servant nods, ducking their head as they turn and leave the room. Zelda should feel more shame really. She tells herself this as she reaches for a small bottle of oil, rolling it back and forth in her hands. The very thing she holds in her hands is the same thing Link used last night to coat his fingers; stretch her most private parts until she was whimpering, nearly limp with desire. The results of her whimpering had been Link letting out an almost animalistic snarl as he climbed atop her, fingers still embedded in her as he began thrusting without abandon. Each thrust had earned a high pitched shriek of yes as her legs wrapped around his waist; the coil of want and desire in the pit of her stomach growing tighter and tighter until thighs quaking, her back arched with a high pitched scream of pleasure. Link hadn't stopped though after her release. Burying his face between her breasts, he began peppering the tender, soft skin with sharp nibbles.

* * *

He left marks this time. Love bites are sprinkled across her breasts in red and violet hues. Finger marks encircle her upper arms; marring the otherwise unblemished ivory flesh. And a small, sick part of her enjoys this. As she coats her fingers with oil and trails them down her stomach, a small thrill of pleasure rushes through her body at the sight of these marks of possession.

When they first began he was gentle. Link would take care to be soft; peppering her neck with kisses smoother than silk and earning small, kitten like mewls. Each mewl, each moan, whimper drew an even softer smile; a silkier kiss from Link. His thrusts were slow, careful as though she was a china doll. Most of the nights, her fingers would trail up and down his back; her face turned into his neck as the thrusts slowly grew more erratic. The change took place over a month. Link's kisses had become rougher, bruising some nights as he pressed her into the mattress. His hands grew needy as they grabbed her clothes; sometimes ripping them apart at the seams. And her once usually silent lover was now louder, more demanding. Only he didn't really speak. He growled, snarled ferociously, possessively. More and more often though, he howled as he thrust deeply into her, completely spent.

Zelda gasps, her fingers embedded within her as her hips thrust upward. She looks at the marks of last night once more, a rush of pleasure rushing through her as she curls her fingers. Her head falls back with a sigh as the coil in her stomach grows tighter; smothering the bout of depression that comes with change. Sinking into the now dirty bath water, Zelda sighs, curling her legs to her chest protectively in a poor attempt to hide the love bites.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed a chapter from Zelda's point of view. Thank you so much to gamer55551 for the favorite and follow! The next chapter will probably be from Midna's point of view. And then Wolf Link's. And then...We shall see.


	3. Reality

There was no way around it, no denying it. As more time passed, the more days she spent locked up in her room with her knees tucked beneath her. Some days there were tears; just a few splashing her pale hands before she composed herself. Other days she would lay for hours on end, sobbing until her throat burned raw. More often than not though, she laid and dreamed of what could have been. Midna had always been one to believe what's meant to be, will be. And a lot of her days were spent alone; picturing what would happen if it was meant to be. There could be no such thing as a peaceful life between them. That much would be impossible. No, when she pictured what their life would be like together, there was never silence.

Their lovemaking would be loud enough for everyone to hear. She wanted it to be made clear: this beautiful warrior was hers and she belonged to him. Each night would end with screams, cries of passion as they gripped each other, desperate for releases. Afterwards they would lay together, spent. The musk of their juices mixed together would hang heavily in the air. Midna's hair would fan out across the sheets a splash of fire on the silky white as Link traced the patterns of her skin. She would spend her days pushing him; doing her best to draw out the inner beast that dwelled within him. It would become a rather dangerous game; pushing him closer and closer to the edge of no return. To see his lip curl back with a snarl; his eyes darken with rage; his body grow tight with anger would send heat to her very core.

* * *

But reality always sank in before her fantasies got too carried away and she could dream of a family. Before she could dream of children; growing old and gray with him, she remembered. The beautiful, valiant warrior did not belong to her. Her nights ended not in screams of passion but screams of grief. And afterwards, she would lay alone; the air heavy with the salty scent of tears.

* * *

Not my favorite...I'll probably come back and redo this one but I just couldn't get it to work. Thank you so much to Devon Ship'em for the follow!


	4. Self-Control

Thank you to amwick; Shadowking1922; OblivionIsAtHand and AkiraTepes for the favorites and follows! They're greatly appreciated :3

ologan greenberg: I'll probably edit and add some more onto it. I plan for the next chapter to be from Link's point of view again and then we'll do it again. Midna's next chapter should be longer.

OblivionIsAtHand: Thank you so much! I'm happy to see you're enjoying this :) and I didn't struggle nearly as much as I thought I would with Wolf Link's point of view.

* * *

He never slumbers, never rests. He's always irritated, always ready for the attack. He's constantly pacing, fangs bared as he tries to gain control. Link, his controller is strong. But he's a weak man when it comes to Midna. Link's thoughts, his emotions all become weak under his control. When he gained control; Link's eyes turned dark and shadowed. His face is unrecognizable as he grits his teeth; gripping the arms of the princess beneath him. The princess, Zelda is weak. Before he gained control, he sat idle; watching as Link took his time with the princess. Link would dote on her: pressing soft kisses on the princess's pale cheeks. He undid her braids with deft fingers, running them through her hair as though it was silk. Their love making was all night process; filling the room with soft gasps and whimpers. Moans were saved until they were close to finishing. Always their foreheads were pressed together, small kisses shared between their gasps. But he grew tired of that quickly. It was the same night after night. He couldn't deny he found the princess pretty. Pretty, yes. But beautiful, no. He had no desire to kiss her creamy skin; undo the braids she painstakingly plaited each morning. No, that was all too boring—all too simple for him.

* * *

He desired an entirely different woman. It was never his intention to fall for the imp. She was an obnoxious little creature; constantly on the hunt for a new way to irritate him. But in the little imp named Midna, he found a friend. And when he saw her in her true form, his heart raced with wonder. Was the woman in front of him, the imp that had ridden on his back for so long; tugged on his ears and tried daily to irritate him? Her skin was ghostly pale, made even paler by her fiery red hair. With her lips nearly plum purple and crimson red eyes; she was a dangerous beauty. And then she left with a vague promise. He pulls his lips back, releasing a somber howl. Link's control is slipping day by day, he can feel it.

The princess lies under him now; her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts. One leg is lifted over his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. Link pants like a racehorse, oblivious to the princess gasping beneath him; her face twisting with pain. For a moment he relaxes; releasing a small snarl as Link slows. His eyes darken as he grits his teeth; thrusting harder, desperately into the princess who now lies sobbing. And the beast inside him lies silent, satisfaction swelling in his chest as he once again destroys Link's self-control.


	5. Guilt

The servant at the door looks torn between wetting herself and running away as Link stares her down, his fingers curled around the doorframe.

"But my lord," The young servant stutters, her eyes fluttering nervously. "The princess had a meeting she _must _attend this morning." The only problem with that is Zelda can barely roll over without groaning from pain; let alone get up from bed. Link closes his eyes, taking a long breath as the wolf lets out a long, low warning growl.

"The princess is in no condition to attend any sort of meeting this morning," Link says sharply, taking a step closer. The servant steps backwards, her hands fluttering nervously. "She will not be attending."

"Does—doe she require a healer to be sent up to her my lord?" The servant's tone becomes softer, her eyes worried. The idea of a healer up here, eyes wandering over the naked flesh of his princess marred by bruises and bite marks is thrilling. But more than anything, it's terrifying. They'll know, everyone will know. And then there will be no more nights together of love making, rough and passionate, less and less passionate lately. There would be no more kisses; bites marking her as _his_. There would be no more princess. There would no more comfort.

"No, there's no need for a healer," He promises with what he hopes a light smile. "She just needs some rest and she will be perfectly fine." The young girl looks doubtful but she turns away and moves down the hall.

But Zelda is not fine and he knows it. He sits down by the bed and watches her sleep; her face contorted with pain. Last night when he laid on top of her, spent, there had been tears streaming down her cheeks. She sometimes cried afterwards so it was not a surprise at first. But then came the pained, ragged sobs as her shoulder shook. There had been no comfort for her nor for him as he stood and walked out of the room; bathed only in the silvery moonlight spilling into their bedroom. And only when he was in the bathroom did Link bend over the sink, gripping the edges with a knuckle white grip as he sobs.

* * *

Thank you so much to kuhndog13; brice51297 and the troll211 for the favorites and follows!


	6. Hiding Truths

Zelda lazily toys with the edge of a feather pillow. The meeting she's told has been re-scheduled. The servant who brought her the news of the rescheduled meeting had stopped and stared at her with a cautious, almost terrified look as she glanced back at Link who sits sleeping in a chair.

"My lady," The servant whispers; leaning down towards Zelda. "Forgive me for saying so. In saying so, I know that I am overstepping but," She pauses, looking back at Link once again. "Is everything okay between the both of you?" Last night after the sobs stopped from the bathroom, he slinked back to the bed like a cat and slipped between the sheets. He wriggled next to her with a small sniffle, his eyes red rimmed. There hadn't been much talking as he lay down next to her, a heavy, tense silence filling the air. She wanted to ask why, kiss the tears away, beg with him and plead. Promise him that things didn't have to be this way. But first she wanted him to kiss _her _tears away; cover the bruises with butterfly kisses and promises that no more would this happen. But if she tells the servant all this, she'll run and tell others. The guards will come then and pick him up; throw him in the dungeons. And then, it will be up to her to decide a punishment.

"We're okay," Zelda promises her, squeezing her hand. "You need not worry about us." The servant though looking doubtful nods and leaves, with a promise to check up on her later.

That night there is no love making; the bed does not creak or slam the wall. Zelda lies wide awake, fiddling with the edge of her pillow, Link's ragged breaths hot on her neck.

* * *

Thank you so much to HyperOps; afrustratedwriter; DragonEye0905 and for January Roses 2013 follows and favorite! Midna is up next again and hopefully I can do it better than the first time.


	7. Tonight

She plans to bring a guard to her bed tonight. Midna has spent days watching him as she walks about the halls; observing his every move. The way he walks; talks and even swings his sword all reminds her of Link. She grabs one day as he's patrolling and asks for him to come to speak with her on the date she's planned. The guard is stoic as he agrees though his eyes are anxious; eager to please. She takes special care to ready herself that day. Brushing her hair longer than necessary; checking that it falls how she wants even after a servant reassures her it looks lovely. A corset is hidden beneath her best dress and when she stares at herself in the mirror, she almost feels pretty. Her expression is one of anxious hope; praying this guard can make things okay for the night and take away the pain. She even tries not to think of Link throughout the day and is successful until she sees the guard. Midna reaches up to toy with a strand of her hair, stopping short when she sees the little girl running for the guards outstretched arms.

The little girl was exactly what she dreamed theirs would look like if things were different. Fiery red hair flies behind her as she runs for the guard; a wide smile plastered on her face as she jumps into his arms with a squeal of 'daddy'. And then there's the woman trailing after the little girl; a soft smile on her own face.

"Did she say what she wished to speak to you about?" The woman asks as the guard presses a kiss to the child's forehead. "I still can't believe she requested you specifically."

"No she didn't and I know," The guards smile is so wide it hurts. "I can't believe it either." Midna throws her shoulders back; taking a deep breath as she strides forward.

"I wished to tell you what an excellent job you are doing," Midna forces herself to not look at the child, suddenly an eyesore in the man's arms. "You're a lucky woman to have such a man." Midna says to the woman and turns away; her shoulders still thrown back.

* * *

Thank you so much to KurosakiSage and colbet11 for the follows! They are greatly appreciated.

cookiebee: Thank you so much for the lovely review!

Guest: Whenever I started typing up the chapters; it ended up being better as drabbles than longer chapters. Thank you so much :3


	8. Nothing More

The woman before his controller is not beautiful by any means. She's skinny enough to look emaciated. She gazes at him with a hopeful, somewhat starved look as he stares her up and down. Her nose is crooked from being broken too many times and she wraps herself around him eagerly like a thirsty vine. Link's gaze is not on the woman's face nor her body but her hair. Her hair is red; fiery.

"I can make you happy," The woman purrs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll do anything." She promises, batting her too long lashes at him. His controller's thoughts, emotions are weak tonight he notices as he moves after the woman. His thoughts are scattered as he stumbles down alleyways. They're screaming at him how wrong this, to turn away and go back. This is not Midna. His emotions warn him it's going to end badly in a pool of tears. He doubts his prostitute will take him in her arms either; hold him and comfort him. This is what his controller cares about.

As for him, he doesn't care. He wants to be near this woman, wants to bury his nose into her hair. Fire just like hers, he thinks as they disappear into the darkness of the alley. Fingers fumble for buttons, words lost as clothes are shed. He wants to take her back to the castle, lay her upon their sheets and dirty them. He wants to defile this woman, nose buried into the fiery locks. His controller's burying his nose into her hair now, inhaling almost desperately as he thrusts. The thoughts, scattered before are now pleading. He's pretending, dreaming this woman's pale with plum lips and crimson eyes. But the woman's not Midna, no imp, no princess in disguise and it's obvious as she remains silent; face a mask of feigned pleasure.

When his controller finishes, he pulls out, slicking her belly. He does not walk away or dress, his thoughts and emotions all a flutter as he falls forward into the woman's arms. She silently envelopes her arms around him as his controller lets out a shaky breath. He lets out a piteous whine and it escapes his controller's lips. At this the woman reaches up with a hesitant hand that hovers over his hair for a few moments before she lowers it again.

"Who was she?" The woman finally asks as his controller disentangles himself from her arms.

"It matters not," His controller whispers. "She's nothing more than a memory now."

* * *

Thank you so much to PantherlilyThunder; BAMBINOrodriguez; That Ghost Geek; Ruby Wind; The-Mephistopheles-of-Mirth; mac10m1; heylisnitsallie; Nintendos Gamer; DR C JACT; Arrow44; nero616 and GingaNinja977 for the follows and favorites! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Nintendoes Gamer: Thank you so much. I liked the ending to Twilight Princess but it was a major hit to the feels and disappointed me in a way.


	9. Go Home

Link visits the woman twice more, escaping on nights when Zelda is late in meetings or during dinners. A headache he tells her, old injuries acting up. She accepts them with a soft, concerned 'oh' and cautious eyes that follow him from the room. He doesn't go to their room though or the infirmary but that alleyway that the woman occupies. He doesn't dare learn her name for fear of forming an emotional attachment. The woman looks at him tonight with curious eyes as she twists herself around him, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Tell me," The woman hums. "What does the Hero of Hyrule want to do with a lowly, boring lady of the night like me?"

"You remember when twilight covered the land then." Link muses and the woman unwinds herself, nodding.

"I remember the Hero of Hyrule, Link," She continues. "I remember his wedding to that pretty little princess, Zelda. Tell me, you have this beautiful princess of yours back at the castle, why come to me?"

"You make the nightmares stop," Link confesses and the woman's mouth snaps shut. "You asked me what happened to her," He continues, like a dam burst open. "She had red hair like you though." The woman's silent for a long time before she speaks once more. When she does, her voice is tight, controlled.

"You cannot see me anymore. Please," She adds at Link's expression. "I can only make the nightmares stop for so long. As a lady of the night, I'm no good for you Hero of Hyrule." The woman's voice is gentle as she leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"What is you suggest I do?" Link asks as the woman continues pressing kisses across his face.

"Go home," The woman whispers. "Go home to your people." She presses one final kiss to his lips as she turns and disappears into the darkness. How am I to go home, Link wonders, to my people when my people lie in the twilight realm?

* * *

January Roses: I've figured out the ending and I don't know when we'll get there. But we'll get there some way or another and when we do...Ah, I hope everyone enjoys ;)


	10. Human

Thank you so much LovelyBubbles07, Jexda92, Sgt. M00re, Magmatic12 and kienlong49 for the follows and favorites! WARNING: Attempted rape/non-con in this chapter.

January Roses: You may hate me after this chapter. Or love me. You're going to have very conflicted feelings after this chapter but I promise that it's all coming together.

HyperOps: Your review made me so happy :3 and it wasn't really my intention. I just kinda tried to imply it throughout the story. Thank you so much for your lovely review!

Nintendoes Gamer: It's going to get worse.

* * *

Zelda sits in the gardens with her head tilted back towards the sun. This is the most relaxed she's felt in a long time. Her hairs free of its plaits and hangs loosely down her back. It's warm out and Link is currently preparing to leave. He's in the stables now, preparing Epona for the journey back to Ordon. Zelda's planning to take the time to relax herself. She's planned out days of rest, time in the library. She feels as if she could float as she stands up and sighs. Warmth swells in her chest as she moves back towards the castle. There's nothing for her to do while he's gone, nothing for her to worry about. And if she keeps telling herself this she might almost believe it. Zelda's nearly reached the castle when the screaming starts.

The sound is a desperate, terrified shriek begging. Zelda turns and runs, her heart thundering in her chest as she races towards the source of the sound. It's coming from the stables and she begs and pleads with the Gods above to please not be what she thinks. But when she rounds the corner it's worse than the scenarios that ran through her head and Zelda suddenly can't breathe. Link's pinned a servant to the floor. He snarls as as he wraps his hands around her throat. The servant kicks and gasps desperately. It's the one who's been asking if everything's okay between them. The one who's been watching Zelda closely lately. The one who's been trying to make her see.

Zelda can't breathe as she steps forward and grabs hold of Link's shoulder. She screams his name and tugs desperately at him. He turns around and with a quick, vicious swing of his arm knocks her down. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. He's snarling at her, teeth bared and Zelda scrambles back as he advances on her. The servant crawls towards the open door and with a final sob runs from the stables, screaming for help. Zelda's hands grope the floor for anything to defend herself. She pitches handfuls of hay at his chest helplessly as he continues advancing towards her. Zelda grabs hold of something solid and with a terrified cry she thrusts her arms forward. Steel slices through skin and Link stops moving. His lips open in a choked gasp. Zelda opens her eyes and her mouth opens in a silent scream of horror. In her grasp is the handle of Link's sword. The sword is buried deep within him and blood pours down his front. Crimson red stains the hay. Link's green clothes are turning a sickly maroon color and his blood drips onto Zelda's feet as he collapses. They look at each other and in that moment for the first time in months the animalistic look is gone from his eyes. A single tear slips down his cheek and with a final shuddering breath he stops moving. Guards burst in through the door and stop short, staring in horror at the sight before them. Zelda gasps hoarsely, covering her mouth with her bloodstained hands.

"What have I done?" Zelda whispers as twilight falls over the land outside.


	11. More Than a Dream

Thank you so much to kienlong49, Miles Upshur and waytodawn0 for the follows and favorites! I'm sorry if I missed anyone but I'm exhausted. I'm going to try and finish this story this weekend. We'll hear from Wolf Link next and then have our epilogue and I am extremely doubtful there will be a sequel. As for the reviews everything about the last chapter will be answered in the next.

* * *

pegasus spider: Basically Midna missing Link and dreaming of life could they be together.

Midna awakes to chaos. A guard is in her room, his face distressed as he looks towards back towards the open door.

"My lady," He winces as a new chorus of screams reaches the room. "We need you please. Something's happened." Midna's up in a heartbeat, running after the guard towards the sounds. Guards are surrounding something. All of them shout furiously and point their weapons towards whatever lies in the middle of their circle.

"What is it?" Midna shouts. "What's happened?" The guards clear a path for her and Midna stops short. Her breath catches in her throat as she stares at what lies in the middle of the guards' circle. There in the middle of the floor bleeding from a wound in his stomach was her valiant warrior in his wolf form. His teeth are bared as he snarls and snaps at the guards. She turns back towards the guards with a stern expression.

"Give him some room," Midna orders and at the sound of her voice Link stops struggling. He looks towards her with a look of hopeful desperation and lets out a piteous whine before his head falls back to the floor. "Quickly now someone get a healer…Now!" Midna snaps when she sees the guards still standing there. They scramble at her yell and soon a healer comes. He balks a bit at the sight of the wolf but dutifully begins to stitch up his stomach.

"You act as if you know this creature my lady," The healer says as he finishes stitching Link up. "You treat it like a pet."

"I know him very well," Midna whispers as she runs her fingers through his thick fur. "Do we have anything to carry him to the stables? I'll keep him in an empty stall for now." Together they carry him on a makeshift stretcher to an empty stall. Link lies passed out from a sleeping draught. Midna sits with him, his large heads cradled in her lap. Occasionally she tugs on his ears though mostly she just pets him and speaks of their time together, what he's missed in her life.

When he finally awakens it's with a whimper and Link prepares to attack. Midna steps away from him with her hands raised in a gesture of peace.

"Easy, easy," Midna soothes. Link's ears perk up and his tail tucks between his legs as Midna takes a hesitant step forward. "You've come home—finally my dear warrior." Midna sinks to the floor and carefully lifts his head once more and cradles it in her lap. It takes several days before he can walk about without assistance. And then it's a slow awkward limp following after Midna. When the day comes he transforms back into his human body it's a long and slow process that takes several attempts.

"Midna," Link whispers as he finally comes to his form. "It's a dream isn't it? I'm going to wake up now and I'll be in Hyrule." Midna, unable to resist reaches out and gives his hair a light tug. Link lets out a cry and swats halfheartedly at her hand.

"Not a dream," Midna promises and cups his cheeks between her hands. "I'm real." And then Link is crying. He leans heavily against her as they sink into the bed. Midna cries herself and slips her fingers through his for reassurance that he's real. That Link isn't just some dream. The tears are all too real though and Link's ragged sobs are there in her ears. He tells her of what happened in Hyrule with Zelda, the wolf taking control and the horrors he committed. Midna listens wordlessly until he's done.

"I think," Midna begins after he's finished. "That you never truly belonged in that world. It has destroyed the warrior I knew. Right now you're scared and worried. But there's no need for it. I'm real and I'm not going anywhere," She promises and leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Midna promises as Link closes his eyes.

It takes several days before Link can stop limping in his human form. A week before he stops following Midna around like a lost child. But night after night he still wakes up screaming from nightmares and when Midna asks what's wrong the crying stops. He turns to her with a sigh as he slips his fingers through her and whispers once more that this really isn't a dream.


	12. At Peace

It's entirely too hot but he can't move. There's voices speaking in hushed whispers and all of them sound disappointed. Four creatures hover over him and as his eyes adjust to the brightness he realizes with a deep sense of dread these are the Light Gods looking down at him.

"Our hero has fallen so far," Faron says and sounds saddened by this fact. "What has happened to him?

"It seems that the little imp meant a great deal to him." Eldin says gently.

"What shall we do?" Lanayru asks and there's a hint of desperation creeping into their voice.

"I think perhaps that our brave hero doesn't belong in this world," Ordona says carefully. "Not anymore he doesn't. The only place I believe he can truly live is in the twilight realm."

"But to do that—twilight would cover the land once more," Eldin says worriedly. "Dark forces could rise again."

"Indeed they could," Ordona agrees. "But I believe there will always be dark forces waiting to rise. And where there are dark forces there are heroes waiting to vanquish them." The spirits turn towards the wolf that lets out a piteous whimper.

"Fear not," Faron says soothingly as the burning increases. "It will be over soon." He promises and then the four spirits slowly blur into a milky nothingness as the heat becomes too much.

When he awakens he's surrounded by guards all pointing their weapons at him. Their faces are unsure and scared as he struggles to sink his teeth into their flesh. He's in an unfamiliar place; surrounded by strange, sharp new scents and sounds. But there's one sound that makes him stop. It's the sound he's craved and begged his controller for months. Midna's voice reaches his ears and he stops his struggling. Stops his fighting. Stops it all as she comes into sight. She cradles his head in her lap as if he were nothing more than a little puppy. It felt right though, calming. And when her fingers ran through his fur he didn't dare put up a fuss. Even when she slipped that bitter drink down his throat.

He dreams a lot as he sleeps during his recovery. Mostly though they are nightmares. He snapped with that servant. She'd cornered his controller as he was preparing Epona for a trip to Ordon. And the vicious words she hissed at him.

"You don't deserve our princess," The girl hissed and his controller's hands fumbled for a saddle bag. "Tell me do you enjoy hurting her? Do you even love her? When you hurt her do you pretend it's that whore you fuck in alleyways?" As his controller grit his teeth her smirk only widened. "Or perhaps another one? Maybe some little imp I've heard you cry out for during nightmares? What's her name? Midna?"

"Don't you ever talk about her," He didn't care anymore about the status his controller held or that this girl would be hurt. He couldn't bring himself to care as his controller threw the girl to the ground. "Don't you ever, ever talk about her. I wouldn't ever hurt her—but you." He'd choked the servant and she'd tried in vain to make him stop. It had been the princess who stopped him. The princess he'd nearly attacked. The princess who stabbed him. He'd been entirely too hot surrounded first by the Light Spirits and then guards. And now—Midna's smiling down at him as he finally awakes.

"You've come home," She sighs and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Finally you're home." Midna gives both of his ears a sharp tug and he lets out a startled yelp. Midna only laughs happily and buries her nose into his thick fur. She noses his fur for a long moment until finally sitting back up with tears in her eyes. He tilts his head back and lets out a long, slow satisfied howl.

* * *

Thank you so much to Tuxedosaurus for the follow and favorite! It is greatly appreciated and I hope everyone's questions were answered. Up next is the epilogue


	13. Epilogue

Time has passed and things have changed. Some things for the better. And some things for the worse. It all depended on who was asked.

For the Princess Zelda there were good days and there were bad days. On good days she seemed to glide from room to room as she went about her duties. She sat atop her throne and looked regal as any ruler. The servants were relaxed. On good days there would be small smiles on her face as she went throughout her day. Good days she went about Ordon and the other providences and spoke to the people there; asked how things were and shared tales with them. Those were the good days.

Bad days are early. One servant runs a cool bath while the other one helps the princess out of her sweat soaked clothes. In the bedroom a different servant strips the sheets which are soaked from her all night sweating. Beneath her eyes are dark violet bags and she sinks down until nothing but her nose and eyes are visible in the water. When the servants finally lift her from the water, she doesn't even try to fight them. She's too tired and allows them to slip a nightgown over her head. As she's lead back to bed she asks for guards to stand outside her room. Nobody has to ask what the nightmares are about.

If someone from the twilight realm was asked they would say that life had never been better.

Link sighs as his back finally pops. A slow smile spreads across his face as he hears the scurrying of footsteps outside his study. There's a moment of hesitation until his chair scrapes loudly across the floor. And then there's a squeal and high pitched voice in a sing song tone: 'you can't catch me'. He waits for about two minutes before he finally opens up the door of his study and begins to chase after his son. His son is Midna's carbon copy and shares her traits, including tugging on his ears when he's in wolf form. He's running down the hallway now, panting and squealing as he repeats his phrase. Link will catch him eventually but for now enjoys the game of running after him and pretending that his son is indeed faster.

Midna sits in the nursery and rolls her eyes affectionately as she hears the sounds of her son and husband chasing each other. Her daughter rests in her arms, nearly asleep. Her twin is already asleep in his crib. This is the happiest she's been in a long time. But still she feels worried as she glances towards the window. She'd heard word that their world and the world of light were going to merge again someday. It seemed like each day the twilight recessed a little more. But for now she pushes the worry to the back of her mind as she rocks her daughter and hears her husband and son fall into gales of laughter.

As for the wolf that had tested and fought Link's control, he was finally content. Day after day he was surrounded by Twili. Most importantly he was surrounded by Midna and the family that his controller and she had together. Days were filled with laughter. Laughter, smiles and happiness, something he'd thought was all but destroyed in his life.

It all depended on who was asked. But each of them saw that happiness was not to last forever. That their worlds would someday be one again and dark things would rise to power once more. This too is only temporary.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed and enjoyed this story! I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
